


Sadrien

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: (not really a summary) A pretty short fic? that I was inspired by @toriitorii on tumblr drawing and it can be find also on my #MiraculousLadybug tumblr as it is on the top of this tiny sad story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toriitorii on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toriitorii+on+tumblr).
  * Inspired by [a drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279537) by toriitorii. 



Based on a tumblr post I had reblogged  
<https://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/158841659034/toriitorii-sadrien-toriitorii-look-what-this>

* * *

And there he was, just there sitting behind a box on the floor in a attic room, a room where he in other circumstances would never be, it was going to be her birthday again and like the last year, there is no even the smallest clue of what had happened to his mother, no even as Chat he could had find anything relate to, and one of the worst part of it is that he can not ask to his beloved Ladybug for help, well not without explaining a very valuable explanation of why he is interesting in an unfortunately closed case for no enough evidence on it.

Without the option to reveal himself and showing Ladybug that he is no just trying some blind justice in that particular case, he is just there, grabbing with his shaking hands and some salty tears a particular old photo album full with his mother’s pictures, pictures not only of hers but him as well and of course some when it was his father there too like the happy family they were one day in that past, a past that they can’t even have anytime again. Unfortunately for him not even as the superhero that he is, he, Adrien Agreste, couldn’t do much rather than just be there and let his tears fell down to his most precious memories of his mother.  

**Author's Note:**

> https://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/158840194156/sadrien ◄◄ that's the drawing that I got inspired by.


End file.
